El reino del príncipe perdido
by charmed chirs
Summary: Merlin es el principe de un reino. cuando era pequeño ese reino fue atacado y el huyo con su madre. cuando es adulto es el criado de Arturo y Merlin empieza a tener pesadillas de esos dias porque dentro de poco haran diez años. el sabe que tiene que salvar a su pueblo.
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

**EL REINO DEL PRINCIPE PERDIDO**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Merlín no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

_Era de noche y el aposento del príncipe se encontraba completamente sumido en la oscuridad. El príncipe estaba acostado en la cama durmiendo plácidamente._

"_Sire, sire" dijo un sirviente que acababa de entrar por la puerta muy apresurado._

"_¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme sire?" dijo Merlín a la vez que levantaba poco a poco de la cama._

"_Merlín este no es el momento adecuado para la misma pelea que todos los días. Están atacando el castillo y tu padre me pidió que desalojemos el castillo" Will era solo unos años mayor que él y aunque dijera que era su sirviente era su amigo, su padre lo sabía perfectamente pues era muy joven para ser sirviente solo tenía once años y Merlín tenía ocho._

"_Pero no podemos huir tenemos que defender a todos" dijo Merlín, el sirviente lo miro y Merlín pudo ver como esa mirada se entristecía por momentos._

"_Lo siento el rey me ordeno sacarte del castillo como sea junto a tu madre." Miro detrás de Merlín y asintió, él se giró para ver que había pero no vio nada cuando le iba a preguntar que miraba un fuerte golpe fue dado en su nuca y todo se volvió negro._

_Cuando despertó era de día y se encontraba tumbado en el suelo del bosque, su madre, Hunith, tenia cogida su mano y estaba apoyada contra un árbol cercano durmiendo._

"_Uhhhhhh" dijo desperezándose a lo que su madre también se despertó. "madre ¿dónde estamos?"_

"_Estamos de camino a Ealdor del reino de Cenred, tu padre nos envió allí un buen amigo suyo de la corte de Camelot se lo recomendó." su mirada era triste._

"_¿Y padre?" su madre miro para otro lado. "se quedo allí ¿verdad?" a Merlín no le hizo falta que contestara el sabia que pasaba, su padre se había quedado luchando. "¿Y Will?"_

"_Tranquilo ha ido a por leña, fue el que te saco y luego me busco a mí. Su padre se quedo con el tuyo."_

* * *

"No, no, no, tenemos que ayudarles" Gaius se despertó al oír los chillidos. En seguida supo que se trataba de Merlín teniendo otras de sus pesadillas. Entró en su cuarto y se acerco poco a poco a él. Últimamente estaba teniendo muchas de esas pesadillas en las que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

"Merlín" dijo moviéndole "despierta es solo una pesadilla" siguió moviéndole hasta que se despertó. Se irguió de un salto y cogió una bocanada de aire. Se abrazo a Gaius. "Shhhhh, ya ha pasado ha sido solo un pesadilla"

"Gaius esto paso" dijo llorando "son mis recuerdos."

"Lo sé pero precisamente por eso. El pasado no se puede cambiar, solo puedes arreglar lo sucedido en el pasado ahora para el futuro" el iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta de que Merlín ya se encontraba en un sueño profundo. Salió de su cuarto y se fue de nuevo a su cama.

Merlín despertó pronto esa mañana, desde la pesadilla había estado despertándose cada poco rato. Gaius le había preparado el desayuno.

"¿Merlín estas bien? Últimamente estas teniendo muchas pesadillas."

"Si eso se debe que dentro de poco harán diez años desde ese día." Dijo tristemente apartando la mirada.

"Lo siento" dijo entregándole el bocadillo.

"no pasa nada, no es tu culpa, es mas por ti nos salvamos. Te debo mi vida, la de mi madre y la de mi mejor amigo." Merlín salió y se fue a los aposentos del príncipe Arturo.

Por el camino choco con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo.

"Ay" dijo la otra persona, cuando levantó la vista vio que la persona con la que se había chocado era Gwen.

"Lo siento Gwen" se levantó y la ofreció la mano, cosa que ella aceptó. Cuando ella se levanto fue a seguir caminando cuando la mano de Gwen la detuvo agarrándole por encima de su muñeca.

"¿Estás bien?

"Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible.

"Bueno teniendo en cuanta que lo me has pedido perdón una vez que ya te has despedido y has intentado salir corriendo lo más rápido posible; perdóname si pienso que algo te pasa" dijo agachando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amigo ya que él se encontraba mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo.

"Gwen solo estoy cansado últimamente estoy teniendo pesadillas que no me dejan dormir bien y mucho menos toda la noche"

"¿Es solo eso?" Merlín asintió y ella lo libero de su agarre "si es algo mas siempre puedes contármelo ¿de acuerdo?" el volvió a asentir y se marchó.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Arturo aun estaba durmiendo y como no consiguió despertarlo por ningún medio decidió echarle un cubo de agua por encima. Eso le recordó cuando a él se lo habían hecho una vez que tenía una reunión y no se despertaba. Will, Andrew; un chico que siempre había querido ser caballero y Charles; este también había querido ser caballero pero siempre se las arreglaba para arrastrar a todos a la taberna. Su gran reto era Merlín pero aun así siempre lo conseguía.

Una vez que tenía el cubo se lo hecho por encima al príncipe desprevenido que despertó sobresaltado cayéndose de la cama y enredándose con las sabanas.

"Oh por fin" dijo conteniendo la risa "como no te movías pensé que estabas muerto"

"Oye no duermo tanto. Además si hicieras la mitad de lo que hago yo…"

"Ay a quien me recuerda eso." Se recordaba a sí mismo cuando contestaba lo mismo al despertarse así. Aunque siempre era broma. Se entristeció al recordarlo.

"Bueno vamos a prepararnos."

"¿Quieres decir ven a prepararme?"Arturo lo miro y asintió sonriente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento vieron a los caballeros practicando.

"Por tu broma de antes vamos a practicar un poco" dijo Arturo riéndose a la vez que le entregaba una espada. En seguida se pusieron a luchar.

"Me siento honrado" dijo Merlín sarcásticamente.

"Que a ti no te guste no significa que a los demás no lo haga para los demas" esa frase le llevo a una memoria con Will de Ealdor.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Merlín de verdad tenemos que practicando, ya eres el mejor espadachín nos solo de este reino si no del resto tan bien" dijo Will recogiendo el arma que su amigo le entregaba._

"_Que a ti no te guste no significa que a los demás no lo haga para los demás. A parte de que lo haces muy bien." Dijo tendiendo una cuerda a su amigo" y ahora si no te importa ya sabes. Átame las mano y a ver si puedo desarmarte."_

_Will cogió la cuerda y ató sus manos a la espalda. Los dos empezaron a luchar pero su príncipe enseguida lo tenía desarmado._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"Merlín, Merlín" dijo Arturo sacudiendo una mano frente a sus ojos. Merlín sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la normalidad.

"Pero que le ha dado hoy a la gente con preguntarme esa frase. Qué sucede que es el día de preguntarle a Merlín si está bien y nadie me lo ha comunicado" dijo volviéndose. "si solo estoy cansado. ¿Por qué?"

"has esquivado un golpe y defendido dos."

"ohhhhh" dijo Merlín comprendiendo que al haberse perdido en la memoria había empezado a luchar como él sabía más o menos.

"oh si oh" dijo Arturo "nunca has hecho eso y mucho menos tan bien como lo has hecho ahora, así que es un poco raro."

"habré aprendido algo ¿no es así?"Pregunto deseando que lo dejara pasar.

"Si seguramente sea eso, pero porque estas más cansado de lo normal." preguntó Arturo esperando algo lógico y que Merlín empezara una conversación.

Pero Merlín se dio la vuelta recogió todo y antes de dirigirse a la armería le dio una palabra.

"Pesadillas."


	2. Una alianza con Emalia

**EL REINO DEL PRINCIPE PERDIDO**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Merlín no es de mi propiedad.

**UNA ALIANZA CON EMALIA.**

Arturo y Merlín iban caminando por un pasillo del castillo cuando un guardia se le presento delante muy nervioso preguntando por el príncipe Arturo.

"Sire, vuestro padre desea veros" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Te dijo para que" él asintió "habla pues."

"Se trata de un reino que desea firmar un tratado de paz."

"¿Sabéis del reino del que se trata?"

"Si, se trata del reino de Emalia" Merlín casi se ahogó dela sorpresa y de la confusión y Arturo miró al guardia extrañado.

"Si es ese ¿Por qué ahora? No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, tienen un gran ejército y buenas cosechas, ¿de qué les serviría?

"No lo sé sire, solo sé que vuestro padre desea vuestra presencia en la sala del trono" el príncipe comenzó a andar hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba, puesto que no debía hacer esperar masa su padre. Merlín le siguió rápidamente no queriendo perderse ni un minuto más de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa reunión en la que estaba comprometido su reino.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono todo el consejo estaba reunido, Merlín seguía pensando en que era su reino y que tenía que ayudarles. Arturo fue a su sitio de siempre frente a su padre y Merlín fue al lado de Gaius que le dio una mirada reconfortante.

"Una vez que mi hijo está presente puedes continuar con tu mensaje." Dijo Uther en su tono severo de siempre.

"Como iba diciendo mi rey desea hacer una alianza con Camelot, lo considera la mejor alianza que puede tener actualmente no ha hecho esto antes esperando que los dos reinos que se han encontrado en situaciones difíciles estuvieran más estables y una vez que los dos se encuentran así le gustaría unirse a vos." Dijo el mensajero.

Uther se lo pensó. Emalia sería un buen aliado y podría llevar a cabo las luchas contra lo que se le pusiera por delante.

"Entiendo su posición y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Mi hijo y un grupo de caballeros asistirán a ello." El mensajero asintió" partiréis esta misma tarde." Arturo se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que se lo estaba tomando su padre pero se mantuvo callado.

"Si padre" fue lo único que dijo. Merlín estaba cada vez más nervioso. Tendría que volverá su reino y no sabía qué hacer. El solo quería liberara su pueblo. Emalia había sido prospero una vez y quería que lo fuese una más.

Todos vaciaron la sala del trono tras la orden de Uther, Arturo fue a seleccionar a los caballeros que le acompañarían, estos fueron: León, Gwaine, Percival y Eylan. Era en los que más confiaba y Merlín que siempre le acompañaba y además Arturo pondría su vida en las manos de Merlín. Aunque no pudiera mostrarlo públicamente.

Arturo se acercó a Merlín "Recoge tus cosas y prepara los caballos."

Merlín estaba preparando los caballos, le encantaban todos y le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo allí si no fuera porque el motivo de su estancia era limpiar los establos, pero aunque le gustaran todos, echaba de menos a su caballo de cuando era el príncipe heredero de Emalia. Era precioso negro y con una mancha negra en la frente que siempre le recordó a un rayo, se llamaba Rock. Lo había tenido desde que era un potro hasta que lo tuvo que abandonar, le hubiera encantado poder llevárselo pero el hecho de que estaba sin sentido no ayudo demasiado.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no oyó los pasos que se le aproximaban por la espalda. Gwaine que había estado acechándolo, se abalanzo sobre él y lo tiro al suelo sujetándole piernas y brazos.

"Bueno Merlín mirando los caballos." dijo sonriéndole, mientras Merlín hacia que se trataba de zafar.

"No si te parece miraba las paredes que están muy bonitas en esta época del año." Contestó sarcásticamente.

"Tienes razón." Dijo siguiéndole la broma.

"Gwaine si no le sueltas, no podrá preparar los caballos, si no preparar los caballos no podremos salir, con lo cual no firmaremos el tratado, lo que llevara a que mi padre se enfade, y eso hará que-" dijo Arturo delirando.

"De acuerdo princesa, no te pongas melodramático" dijo Gwaine levantándose y ayudando a Merlín.

"Cuando se trata de estas cosas empieza a balbucear e imagina a lo que llevara una serie de hechos que podrían suceder" dijo Merlín terminando de preparar los caballos.

"Lo siento por querer que las cosas salgan bien" dijo Arturo un poco irritado a lo que los otros dos se echaron a reír. "Oh vale reíros pero algo sale mal y no dudare en echaros la culpa a vosotros dos." Dijo señalándolos.

Ya estaban en el bosque, solo iban los caballeros, Arturo y Merlín, puesto que el mensajero había pedido salir antes.

Merlín seguía pensando en su reino y sus amigos cuando Gwaine se le acerco.

"Cuando acabe esto podemos ir a la taberna" en cierto modo él le recordaba a Charles, siempre queriendo llevarle a la taberna. Le echaba de menos y eso le hizo suspirar tristemente. "Te pasa algo, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a nadie?, confía en mi"

"No pasa nada solo estoy cansado" miro hacia el interior del bosque. "Ahora vuelvo"

Gwaine se bajó del caballo y lo siguió muy sigilosamente. Cuando llegó a un claro se sorprendió de lo que veía. Merlín tenía una espada en la mano y la movía en el aire luchando contra un combatiente imaginario. Al moverse generó un pequeño ruido, insignificante y Gwaine pensó que pasaría desapercibido por Merlín, pero no fue así, cesó de luchar y buscó la fuente del ruido.

"Muéstrate." Gwaine se sorprendió del poderío de su voz, en cierto modo le recordaba a Aturo. ¿Dónde estaba el chico con el que había estado?

"tranquilo Merlín soy yo, Gwaine" dijo saliendo dela oscuridad con las manos en alto." No recuerdo que salieras tan bien esta mañana"

"Lucho como puedo mostrar a Arturo, si luchara así no crees que Arturo se extrañaría de que un campesino luchara así"

"Si pero eso no quita que yo me extrañe. ¿Cómo luchas así?"

"Me enseño mi padre, además luchar solo con espadas era muy aburrido. Así que empezamos a practicar con las manos a todas y desarmando al otro. Aunque no luchaban completamente contra mi" dijo volviendo a mejores tiempos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tenían miedo?"

"En realidad no, únicamente no querían herirme al fin al cabo necesitaban un heredero."

"¿Heredero? ¿A qué? " Pregunto cada vez más confuso "Espera ¿has dicho con las manos atadas?"

"Si he dicho eso" dijo sonriendo de la cara que ponía "te lo voy a contar pero que te quede claro que no se lo puedes contar a nadie y que te lo cuento porque me has pillado." El asintió. "soy el legítimo heredero al trono de Emalia."

Gwaine se quedó sin palabras. "Tú eres el príncipe perdido" Merlín asintió a la vez que guardaba en un lugar secreto la espada para que no se viera.

"Una cosa más" tragó saliva "tengo magia, pero no la estudie. Nací con ella."

"Amigo mío, estas lleno de sorpresas." Merlín sonrió agarrando el caballo. "he descubierto más de ti en cinco minutos que en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos."

Juntos caminaron al resto y vieron que habían acampado, Arturo seles acerco muy enfadado.

"¿Dónde estabais? Me estaba empezando preocupar."

"nos separamos un momento"

"Que no vuelva suceder no nos podemos perder esto ya no es Camelot" dijo alejándose.

"Te perderás tu yo conozco esto como la palma de mi mano" susurro Merlín, cosa que solo oyó Gwaine.

"Bueno no todos podemos ser el príncipe de aquí sabes." dijo Gwaine cuando tuvo una revelación. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"no lo sé pero una cosa tengo clara no voy a dejar que mi pueblo siga sufriendo en las manos de un desgraciado que solo se atreve a atacar por la noche y amenazar vidas para poder hacerse con el poder que no es suyo." Dijo Merlín muy enfadado y Gwaine perdió de vista al torpe y gracioso sirviente Merlín para encontrarse con el fuerte, hábil y sabio príncipe que acababa de conocer.

"Lo entiendo Merlín, y cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer ten por seguro que me la puedes pedir sin dudar."

"lo hare. Vamos a dormir ha sido un día largo"

"De acuerdo."


	3. Secretos que se revelan

N/A: siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo. He tenido ciertos problemas electrónicos y me ha sido imposible publicar nada en este periodo de tiempo. Siento que no haya sido demasiada molestia y que no haya provocado que perdáis el interés en la historia. También os animo a decirme que os parece la historia y si no os gusta algo.

Yo: espero no haber sido muy pesada.

Arturo: no solo has escrito un testamento, pero que vaaaa.

Yo: no te metas conmigo, idiota.

Arturo:ehhhhhh.

Merlín: deberías dejarla en paz es la que dirige este fic y puede hacer cosas como ponerte el pelo rosa.

Arturo:¿no lo harías?(pongo cara de estar pensando en ello)

Yo: no me tientes. Volviendo a la historia merlín y nadie que no haya inventado yo en esta historia me pertenece, por desgracia pero que le vamos ha hacer.

Merlín:disfrutar del fic.

* * *

**EL REINO DEL PRINCIPE PERDIDO.**

**SECRETO QUE SE REVELAN.**

Merlín estaba avivando el fuego para hacer la cena cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior del bosque. Sabía perfectamente que no podían ser amigos, porque en esta parte del bosque es lo que menos encuentras a no ser que fueras con ellos. Se acercó a la fuente del ruido para que ver que era cuando alguien, que se le había acercado por detrás sin que el lo notara, le agarro y tapo la boca. Cogieron sus manos y se las ataron a la espalda. El empezó a revolverse pero el hombre que lo había asaltado no parecía querer correr ningún riesgo y eso lo corroboró cuando sintió la fría textura de una daga de metal, pero eso no fue lo que le paró.

"No principito, no creo que debas moverte, puesto que tus amigos de Camelot están en unas situaciones un poco difíciles" le susurró al oído dándoles la vuelta para que pudiera ver a Arturo y a los caballeros de Camelot atados y de rodillas mientras que les apuntaban con sus espadas. Y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente se dio cuenta de que la voz susurrante de su oído era de una de las personas que mas odiaba, la de Ronald, uno de los hombres que había colaborado con Petrof para tomar su reino. Eso le hizo sentir mucha ira y eso no paso desapercibido por Ronald.

"Shhhhhhhh, tranquilizate, Petrof se alegrara mucho de verte y saber que sigues vivo." Merlín notó la sonrisa que se le había formado "Me pregunto que hará. No creo que te ponga con tu padre. Te tenia mucho aprecio." Merlin se estremeció, su padre estaba vivo.

"¿Qué queréis de nosotros?" interrumpió Arturo que no le gustaba no escuchar lo que estaba susurrando el hombre a su amigo y lo único que podía ver era que estaba afectando y mucho.

"Oh, pues en realidad únicamente habíamos salido a cazar, pero al pasar cerca vimos que una patrulla protegía al príncipe. Hemos pensado, porque no nos acercamos cogemos al príncipe en un segundito y se lo llevamos al rey que estará muy orgulloso de nosotros." Ronald empezó a apretar en el cuello de Merlín un poco mas la daga hasta sacar unas pocas gotitas de sangre que luego se trasformar en un fino surco.

"¿Para tu información, el rey al que piensas entregarnos nos ha pedido que vengamos y firmemos un tratado de paz entre los dos reinos." dijo Arturo muy seguro de si mismo.

"¿Vas a firmar un tratado de paz?"

"Si." luego miro a Merlín que se había quedado en una especie de trance y aunque no tenia la mano en la boca como antes no emitía ningún sonido. "¿Y ahora apodrias soltarle?"

"No, no me fío de él prefiero tenerle aquí agarrado" dijo apretando su agarre en Merlín.

"Oh vamos, Merlín es un simple sirviente que no sabe defenderse" dijo Arturo manteniendo una carcajada.

"Oh sirviente" Ronald se le volvió ha acercar y le susurró "Te escondes bien."

Merlín que había salido del trance, contesto con un tono que no habían escuchado ninguno excepto Gwaine y que sorprendió a todos ellos por lo autoritario que era. "si me quitaras la daga del cuello, sabes perfectamente que podría vencerte."

"Es por eso que estas lo mas sujeto posible" Merlín sonrió ante eso, ninguno sabia que hacia sonriendo si no podía defenderse y este hombre lo amenazaba. "¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado, qué tenias ocho años? Eras muy joven para ver tu primera guerra pero las cosas son como son."

"Siempre fuiste un cobarde atacando por la noche, cogiendo los niños y ahora atacando por la espalda." hizo una pausa para dar énfasis. " Pero fuiste un maldito y iluso que comete errores como lo has hecho ahora. Y han pasado diez largos años los cuales he pasado odiándote con mi mayor esfuerzo."

"Eso me duelo pero lo que si me gustaría saber cual ha sido mi gran fallo." dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Bueno la verdad es que han sido una gran cantidad de errores, para empezar me has cabreado mucho sabiendo que te odio y luego me has acercado demasiado a ti." chillo dándole un patada en el estomago que le obligo a soltarlo. Merlín se volvio rápidamente no queriendo estar mucho tiempo de espaldas a ese hombre. Cuando le miró vio que su cara solo había cambiado un poco por los años y sus vejez se empezaba notar. Su pelo estaba canoso y sus ojos le miraban con puro odio y envidia.

"Te voy a matar principito." dijo sacado su espada.

"Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a entregar a Petrof" dijo caminando con las manos en la espalda puesto que todavía las tenia atadas. Eso sorprendió a sus amigos, el inspiraba auto confianza y respeto de una manera distinta a la que solía hacer. No solo había conseguido escaparse del agarre de ese hombre si no que ademas se había parado a hablar.

"Puedo decirle que te resististe demasiado."

"Bueno pues vamos a darle un poco de credibilidad a esa teoría." dijo colocándose en posición de batalla.

Arturo no solo olvidando el hecho de que había conseguido escabullirse de su agarre, si no también de que le había llamado principito hizo lo que siempre hacia en situaciones como esta. Mandarle a correr, pero Merlín que estaba absorto en su mundo no le escuchó.

El espero algún movimiento de su oponente y cuando lo obtuvo solo tuvo que esquivarlo. El otro hombre no dudo ni un minuto y mando otro golpe a la altura de la cabeza, Merlín se agacho y dando una vuelta sobre si mismo estrió el pie y mandó al suelo a Ronald, luego dio una patada a su espada clavando la en un tronco. Aprovechó para cortar sus ataduras y cogió la espada, cuando se giró vio que Ronald ya había cogido una espada.

"Creo que te olvidaste de mi eso me duele." dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Cierto y eso fue mi segundo error, cosa que me da mucha rabia decir."

Todos estaban concentrado en la pela excepto los bandidos que habían salido corriendo, Merlín no tardó mas de un minuto en desarmar al otro hombre "Te has vuelto mas débil."

"Es lo que tiene los años mi lord. Pero ahora que mi muerte esta cerca te dejare algo en lo que pensar. Tu padre sigue vivo y solo el rey sabe donde se encuentra." acto seguido saco la daga con la que había estado amenazándole y se la clavo en el corazón.

Merlín se levantó y fue a desatar a sus amigos que a cada cual mas atónito y piel mas blanca. Ninguno de ellos hablo hasta que Gwaine decidió romper el silencio.

"Bueno eso ha sido impresionante" todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Merlín tengo tres preguntas para ti" dijo Arturo, él asintió "¿Cómo luchas así, porqué no luchas así conmigo y porqué te llamaba principito?"

"Me enseñó mi padre, soy el príncipe de Emalia y no he luchado asasiontigo porque sería extraño que un campesino luchara así"

"Espera ¿que?" pregunto León

"si una noche el actual rey de Emalia, entró en el reino y cogió a algunos niños. Mi sirviente aunque yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo entro y me dijo que mi padre había ordenado mi salida del reino, yo no quería pero al el ser mas mayor que yo me noqueo y cuando desperté estaba lejos y todo había acabado." dijo rompiendo a llorar, Arturo aunque un poco enfadado pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo.

"Siento haberos mentido." dijo aun llorando.

"Nada Merlín ahora ve y descansa." dijo Gwaine.

Pasado un rato cuando ya estaban seguros de que estaba dormido.

"No me lo puedo creer." susurro Eylan "quien lo hubiera imaginado."

"Visteis como luchaba."

"Le enseño su padre, pensó que era muy aburrido sin espadas y decidió probar con las manos atadas, pero sus caballeros no luchaban con el con todas sus fuerzas,aparte de que era joven no le quería hacer daño." dijo Gwaine.

"le entiendo" dijo Arturo. "Espera lo sabias."

"No te sientas mal solo lo se desde esta mañana porque la pille entrenando." el asintió.

"vigilaremos por turnos avisarme cuando llegue el mio."


	4. Viejos amigos

N/A: siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo.

Arturo: bueno por lo menos has reducido tus palabras.

Yo: sabes aún sigo pensado que el pelo rosa te quedaría bien.

Merlín se ríe.

Arturo: o si ríete tú le diste esa idea.

Yo: Merlín ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**EL REINO DEL PRINCIPE PERDIDO.**

**VIEJOS AMIGOS.**

A Arturo le tocaba la última guardia, era de día y cuando todos despertaran partirían de nuevo hacia el reino de Emalia. No sabía que iba a hacer no podía firmar un tratado de paz con un hombre que usara a los niños como medio para conseguir un fin. Además era el hombre que abundaba en las pesadillas de su mejor amigo. Espera ¿mejor amigo?, ¿le había sido tan fácil de admitirlo?

-¿Pensando?-interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz detrás de él.

-Sí. ¿Ya estas despierto?, pensé que tras lo de anoche dormirías más tiempo.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo sentándose a su lado-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo pesadillas.

-Lo siento por eso-miro a Merlín y vio un poco de sangre en su pañuelo-. ¿Qué te pasa en el cuello?

-Nada solo que apretó un poco demasiado- dijo con la ira brillando en sus ojos-

-Me gustaría que un tuvieras más secretos-dijo suavemente para que no pareciera enfadado.

-De acuerdo-que era mejor contarle su secreto y correr si algo malo pasaba o no hacerlo y cuando se enterara ver su cara y saber que se enfadaría mucho por saber que le había mentido no una sino dos veces-. Arturo hay una cosa más de mí que no sabes y creo que debería contártela pero no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

-Merlín aunque hubieras estudiado magia seria mi mejor amigo y no me enfadaría- quiso tranquilizarlo Arturo.

-Ese es el problema que no he estudiado magia. Yo nací con ella, no es algo que pudiera elegir pero tampoco algo a lo que me gustaría renunciar.

-Bueno parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, nunca había conocido a nade que naciera con magia.

-No te lo has tomado nada mal.

-Te lo prometí ¿no?

-Sí, cierto.

Seguían charlando cuando oyeron unos cascos de caballos y unas hojas pisadas.

-Quédate aquí Merlín.

-Echo se defenderme-gritó indignado.

Cuando ya habían andado un poco, de la nada salió un caballo con una mancha. Merlín no tardó en reconocerlo y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Merlín, no sabemos de quien es, podría ser agresivo- le chilló Arturo pero él no escuchaba estaba como en un trance en el que solo existían dos cosas él y su caballo.

Cuando llegó a su lado Rock agacho la cabeza para que le acariciara. Luego se acercó a su lado y le montó.

Del mismo sitio del que había salido el caballo salió un hombre.

-¿Cómo has conseguido subirte?, nadie lo ha podido en varios años-dijo el hombre muy asombrado. Era Andrew, así que s él estaba aunque Charles no tardaría en llegar.

Merlín se bajó de un salto del caballo y miro muy fijamente a Andrew como si fuera a decirle algo. Pero de repente se giró.

-Charles, atacando a alguien por detrás nunca ha sido tu estilo, estoy muy decepcionado-dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón y trato de disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Merlín?-dijo ladeando la cabeza. Merlín ya no podía aguantar la sonrisa.

-¿De verdad de eres tú?

-Si me vas a llevar a hacer travesuras y voy a acabar recluido en mis aposentos dos días, creo que me confundes con otro- Charles se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiro al suelo abrazándole.

-¿Charles?-pregunto confundido Andrew mirando a los hombres en el suelo.

-Arturo, Andrew; quitármelo de encima- gimió Merlín.

-No te quejes, me debes muchos abrazos.

-Sigo sin entenderlo-dijo Andrew. Pero entonces fue cuando vio lo ojos azules que no había pensado volver a ver-. Oh dios.

-Ahora el que no entiende nada soy yo- dijo Arturo.

-Somos amados de cuando Merlín era pequeño.

-Sí, si ¡pero quitaros de encima!-grito Merlín desde abajo.

-Por supuesto, sire-dijeron e hicieron una reverencia tras ayudar a Merlín a que se levantara.

-Oh, no reverencias no.

-Si ahora sé que eres Merlín-dijo Andrew-. Claro por eso te has podido subir a Rock, eres el único que puede.

-Oh vamos no será tan difícil-dijo Arturo acercándose al caballo de Merlín.

-¡Arturo no!-grito Merlín pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de que se pudiera subir le dio una coz y lo mando al suelo-. Te lo advertí.

-Claro-dijo desconcertado.

-Merlín, ¿vas a recuperar el trono?

-Si, en teoría vamos a firmar un tratado de paz-tendió la mano a Arturo para ayudarle a levantarse-. Mejor seguir nuestro camino.

Volvieron al campamento y se encontraron a todos los caballeros levantados.

-¿Dónde estabais?- dijo Percival.

-Encontramos a un amigo de Merlín- dijo Arturo-. ¿Qué pensabais, que nos habían secuestrado?

-Pues sí, hace poco Merlín casi es secuestrado y de repente dos príncipe desaparecen que queréis que pensemos-luego decidió que habiz sido muy duro-. Lo siento.

-No Gwaine no te disculpes tienes razón.

-Vamos queda poco para llegar.

-Si pero debes cubrirte el rostro, si Ronald te reconoció pero también lo hará-dijo Charles entregándole una capa.

-Todavía no me hago a la idea- dijo león viendo como trataban los otros a Merlín.

-¿De qué sepa defenderse o de qué sea un príncipe?

-Un poco de todo.

-Es verdad-comentó Arturo.

Cuando llegaron el rey les esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Arturo.

-Venimos a firmar el tratado-dijo lo más normal que pudo.

-si veo que habéis conocido a dos de mis caballeros-dijo muy secamente, estos del recordaban demasiado al príncipe y lo que había pedido tras su marcha. Le echaba de menos.

Un chico les llevo a sus aposentos

* * *

Merlin: ¿Que os a parecido?

Arturo: no crees que deberi ser ella la que lo regunte.

Yo: no veo porque estoy muy cansada, le dejo que lo diga- digo marchandome a mi cuarto. Arturo va detras preocupado.

Merlin: bueno pues buenas noches-arturo sale corriendo de la habitacion.

Arturo: me ha empezado a tirar cosas.

Merlin: normal, ¿com e te ocurre meterte en su cuarto?

Arturo: bueno me ha dicho que os diga que escribais comentarios.


End file.
